


Veterans Day

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - TV
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Felicity gets a big surprise on Veteran's day that cannot stop the tears from falling but is there an even bigger surprise coming.





	Veterans Day

Veteran’s Day

Felicity woke up rubbing her eyes and thinking they need to get blackout blinds. She did not get home until 2am due to another long night in the bunker. Home is now a nice word. It used to be a cold empty loft with Curtis snoring on her couch. Now, it’s a warm loving place with the 2 men she loved the most in this world, William and her Oliver. Annoyed at herself for how long it took her to get back here. She stretches and turns over onto Oliver’s side and buries her face in his pillow.

“None of that this morning. I bring coffee and breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes.” Oliver kisses the back of her head.

“Huh, why so early?” she tried to sound grumbly and grrr but she doesn’t think it worked.

“Remember I have to do the Veteran’s Day celebration at the Epitaph and you and William are coming. We’re honouring John’s father.”

“Oh, frack! I forgot I will be right down in 10 minutes.” She takes a sip of her coffee, leaps up, and gives him a quick blissful kiss heading for the shower.

She showered as quickly as possible, gets out, puts her hair up In her signature ponytail, and some basic makeup. Looking down she remembered the bruise on her arm. Long sleeves and a coat it was. Black Siren, that bitch, grabbed me too hard last night. Thank God for Dinah. As she stepped into the closet, Oliver was there. 

“Where did that come from?” pointing to her arm.

“I had to go out into the field last night because there were alarms I needed to shut down on site. The Earth 2 bitch grabbed my arm so hard like she wanted to rip it off but thankfully Dinah was there and saved me. It looks worse than it actually is.” 

“Did you put something on it?” Oliver touched her arm ever so slightly. He pulled her in for a hug. “We’re going to be late Oliver, let me finish getting dressed and you can put your magic Island cream on later. Okay”

“Okay, I just feel bad not being there to protect you. I know, your life, your choice. But I still feel bad at times.” He sounded so sad. 

“Oliver,” she started getting dressed, “you made the right choice for Williams’s sake. Right now in your life he has to be the number one priority and I get that. This is not your fault, ever absorber of guilt king, this was Black Siren and she deserved what she got too. I hit her hard with a piece of pipe that was on the ground and it felt really good. We miss you but we will figure this out just like you will figure this out. There will be a happy medium we find. Now let’s go eat.”

Oliver gives her one more kiss that makes her almost lose her train of thought, “I know you’re right and it will figure itself out eventually but I can still feel bad okay, my life, my choice.” Felicity smiles back at him and gives him a hug.

Walking down the stairs all she smells is deliciousness.

“Morning Miss Felicity, how are you today?” Raisa asks. 

“Better now that I have this lovely concoction running through my system. What kind of coffee is this, Raisa?”

“It’s the good stuff, Russian Coffee, very strong.” Raisa says.

“Mmmm, this I could get used too. Morning William, how did you sleep?”

“Alright, it’s not a school day and having to be up this early sucks.” Felicity smiles at him, “I feel your pain. Mayoral assistance is required today and besides its honoring Dig’s father today and that feels good right.”

“Is JJ going to be there? William asks.

“Yes, I think so. Lyla, John, JJ, Rene, Zoey, Dinah, and Quentin. I am not sure if Curtis is coming. Did you call him to remind him?” Oliver asks. Felicity shakes her head no and holds up her phone as she takes another big swig of this Russian goodness. She dials Curtis’ number and sits down.

“So today there are going to be a lot of reporters and security there. Will, if you ever feel uncomfortable, or want to step back, just stick close to Felicity and let her know. I have to make a speech and they want my family up there with me. If that is okay with the 2 of you, that would be great.”

They both nod and then Felicity runs upstairs. What the heck, she thought I have never been sick from anything cooked in this house before. Maybe it was the coffee. She just makes it to the bowl with Oliver close on her heels. “Are you okay?” “Yeah it must have been the coffee maybe it was too strong for my stomach. I’ll brush my teeth and be right there.” “Okay” He kisses the back of her head.

Felicity’s stomach is still upset but she takes some ginger, brushes her teeth, fixes her makeup, and heads downstairs. Oliver takes her hand and Will runs out ahead of them down the hall. They get in the car. Will asks “are you okay. Felicity?” “Yeah, I’m fine. I think it was the really strong coffee, Will, and don’t worry bud okay.”

The drive to the Epitaph was quiet and she enjoyed the peace she felt in Oliver’s arms. Always felt that way even when they were on a break so to speak. Okay, even when she was an idiot this is where she belongs she’s always known that. Her stomach was finally settling down which was good because standing in front of the Star City’s elite looking like she was going to puke was going to be bad. The car stopped but before they got out Will turned to Felicity then looked at his Dad and Oliver gave him a nod. “Felicity, I love having you in my life and I know how much better you make my Dad’s life so I first want to say thank you.” Felicity interrupts “You don’t have to say all that, Will, you know I love you both.” “Let me finish, I rehearsed and everything.” “Okay” Felicity looked at Oliver and he had this huge goofy grin on his face. “Felicity, I was wondering if you would do my Dad and me the honour of becoming a permanent member of our family? Will you marry my Dad?” 

Oliver was holding out a ring. It wasn’t the family heirloom he had originally proposed with but this ring was a bit different. It had a diamond in the centre and eight other stones around it, 3 were their birthstones. It was beautiful. OMG she was in tears. All she could do was shake her head, Oliver kissed her and Will was hugging her tight. Oliver slipped the ring on her finger and she couldn’t believe it. Then Will looked up at her and says, “I’ve been thinking about this since you moved in. You’re kind of my mom but not, because, I had a Mom but I want to know if it is alright with you if I call you Mama. On the Fosters the second Mom is Mama.” Okay. Now for sure Felicity was gone, crying so much she couldn’t even think straight. Will asks Oliver if she is okay and all Felicity can do is cry and shake her head yes. 

“Do you need a minute to get together before you come out?” Oliver asks with such bright eyes. Her big sap was crying, too. Felicity kisses him and says “Yes, a million times, yes to both of you.” She kisses Will on the top of his head and hugs her family. “I do need a minute so just wait outside for me. Okay.”

Oliver nods kisses her one more time and then he and Will step outside. Felicity looks at her makeup thanking her mother for being so versed in waterproof and smudge proof makeup as she dries her eyes and cleans her glasses. She’s okay after about 5 slow breaths. She steps out and she joins her family beaming from ear to ear. The rest of the family is there too.

Lyla comes over to her after the ceremony grabbing her hand and then hugs her tight, “so happy for you both, amazing.” 

After that everyone is congratulating them. JJ runs up to his An Licity and gives her a hug asking “why is everyone so happy?” Felicity says, “because the most wonderful fairy tale came true today- Beauty and her Beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TDGAL1 for all your help you are awesome and I really do appreciate all your help.
> 
> I am just adding my own twist to this current season be kind I am new. But if you must be nasty I will forgive you and Pray for your soul.
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.


End file.
